Weird Dystopia
by Reviero Messiah
Summary: Inilah distopia aneh yang ada dalam kehidupan Yugi. Gosip gaje, para orang-orang labil di dunia maya, skandal misterius? Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya? Oneshot Humor AU


**A/N : **Hahahah! _Fic oneshot_ ini adalah fic hadiah ultah yang aku persembahkan untuk Ka Hime Shiseiten sebagai hadiah pengganti kolor(?). Semoga bisa menghibur ya, Ka. heheheh! ^^

**Disclaimer : **_Facebook, Twitter___dan beberapa chara _parody_ artis yang kusebutkan di fic ini bukanlah milik saya. Dan YuGiOh! hanya milik Baginda Kazuki Takahashi seorang! _No one else!_

**Warning : **Gajeisme, Gak jelasisme, Lebayisme, Labilisme, Alayisme, Ancurisme dan isme-isme yang lainnya. Oh ya, fic ini terinspirasi dari persepsi pribadi saya dengan kegiatan luang saya lakukan. Fic ini tidak bermaksud untuk _membashing character_ dan sebagainya. Semua kegajean di fic ini hanya untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.

**-****Weird Distopia-**

Pagi itu, terlihatlah seorang pemuda yang mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Kedua ametisnya mulai terbuka secara perlahan-lahan. Pria bertubuh mungil dan berperawakan seperti anak kecil itu adalah Yugi Mutou. Seorang pria muda berumur 18 tahun yang tinggal dalam sebuah kos-kosan kecil milik kakeknya. Sungguh akan terasa sangat indah sekali jika pagi itu, ia disambut oleh kicau burung ataupun suara ayam jantan yang sedang berkokok. Tapi sayang sekali. Seluruh gambaran indah itu tidak akan pernah didapatkan oleh Yugi, wahai para _reader_ sekalian.

Ia haruslah tahan dengan ritual-ritual aneh yang selalu berlangsung disaat ia terbangun dari tidurnya.

Sebuah ritual... yang cukup fantastis. (_sfx_ : jeng jeng jeng)

Ritual terkeren dan paling top abad ini! (sfx : jreng~)

Ritual itu adalah... (sfx : Teretet tet tet jreeeng~)

...

...

...

... (masukkan suara gebukan drum disini)

... (gedebak gedebuk gedebak gedebuk *suara drum(?)*)

Ritual itu... Adalah... (sfx : jeng jeng jeng *lagi?*)

...

...

...

"TONGKOL! TONGKOL! Jeng Mai, Beli tongkol, tidak? Hari ini tongkolnya gede-gede lho, Jeng!"

"ADA IKAN ASIN, GAK?"

"OH, ADA JENG! IKAN PARI JUGA ADA NIH, JENG!"

"AKU BELI SELUSIN, BU!"

"SIP, JENG!"

Dan ternyata, ritual itu adalah ritual suara percakapan dua orang wanita yang mungkin bisa dibilang 'saling adu teriak' yang selalu saja membuat telinga Yugi hampir copot! Tetangga kosnya yang bernama Mai Kujaku, seorang janda kembang(?) berambut pirang, bertubuh bahenol, yang suka sekali menggosip dikala sore itu selalu saja membeli ikan di pagi buta seperti ini. Dan tentu saja ada pedagang ikan keliling yang dengan setia, selalu saja menawarkan ikan padanya. Hal itu seakan menjadi jam _alarm_ bagi seseorang yang masih tertidur jam segini.

Dan percakapan Mai dengan tukang sayur sepertinya bukan merupakan satu-satunya _alarm_. Tak lama, terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang mendekat ke kamar Yugi.

"_CATERING! CATERING!_"

Yugi pun menghampiri pemilik sumber suara itu. Dan didapatinya Varon, sang pengantar catering dari warung makan Dohma. Sungguh fantastis! Yugi selalu makan dengan makanan catering yang ia pesan itu. Varon, sang pengantar _catering_ berambut _brunet berstyle sonic_ itu terlihat melebarkan senyum dan mulai memberikan Yugi sebuah hadiah terindah. Dan Yugi selalu saja terperangah dengan _surprise terindah _yang telah diberikan Varon.

_Surprise_ apakah itu?

"Ini tagihannya, Mutou-san. Total semuanya sekitar dua ratus ribu. Hehehe..."

Jedyaar! Dan meledaklah perasaan Yugi. Ia benar-benar tak punya uang sama sekali! Uang sakunya habis karena sering dipalak Mai untuk membayar arisan. Seluruh gaji dari jerih payahnya dalam menjadi seorang pengajar di tempat kursus pun belum dibayarkan padanya. Yami Atem, kekasihnya, yang juga merupakan seorang _bisnisman_ kaya, juga masih belum mengirimkan uang ke rekening Yugi. Ia juga tak mau meminjam uang lagi pada Jounouchi Katsuya, sahabat baiknya. Karena konon kabarnya, kekasih Jou, Seto Kaiba yang juga merupakan sepupu Yami, akan menagih tagihan BDSM kepada Jou jika pria berambut pirang itu ketahuan diam-diam mengambil uang dari rekening Seto untuk dipinjamkan pada Yugi. Dan Yugi tak ingin kawannya itu menjadi kesusahan karenanya.

"Err... Aku akan membayarnya besok. Tak apa kan, Varon-san?" Yugi hanya bisa mengandalkan wajah _innocent_nya untuk membujuk Varon. Dan pria _berstyle sonic _itu selalu saja terbuai dengan rasa tidak tega dan belas kasihnya saat melihat pria mungil berparas malaikat itu memohon-mohon padanya. Tapi kali ini, ia tidak lagi mudah terbujuk dengan permohonan Yugi. Hal itu dikarenakan mental Varon yang selalu saja tersugesti wajah seram Dartz, atasannya. Varon selalu saja diperintahkan Dartz untuk menagih tunggakan _catering_ Yugi dan menumpuk. Dan ia selalu begidik ngeri dengan hukuman yang diberikan oleh Darzt padanya, jika ia tak berhasil menagih tunggakan Yugi. Hukuman itu adalah...

_Stand by_ di depan TV selama 24 jam untuk menonton film... 'Upin Ipin'.

...

...

...

...Maaf, telah terjadi sebuah galat. Kami ralat. Hukuman yang sebenarnya bukanlah menonton film Upin Ipin. Melainkan adalah... Hukum rajam panci selama 3 hari penuh.

Dan Varon tak ingin lagi menderita memar karena timpukan panci oleh Darzt. Apalagi kawannya si Amelda, yang malah mendapat hukuman menjadi budak seharian penuh di warung makan millenium milik Pegasus. Entah, ia tak dapat membayangkan apa jadinya dengan nasib kawan seperjuangannya itu.

"Maaf, Mutou-san, tapi aku sudah tak dapat menundanya lagi. Tuan Darzt bisa membunuhku." kini yugi sudah tak dapat membujuk Varon lebih jauh lagi. Ia lalu menggaruk kepalanya dan mulai berpikir keras. Karena, kasihan juga kalau ia membiarkan Varon dimarahi oleh bosnya. Ia lalu melihat di sekeliling kamarnya. Di atas meja, terlihat sebuah cincin emas dengan batu permata berwarna ametis. Cincin itu adalah cincin pemberian Yami sebagai hari jadi mereka yang sudah menginjak 3 tahun. Dengan seringai lega, ia pun mengambil cincin itu dan menyerahkannya pada Varon.

"Ambil saja cincinku, Varon-san!"

Varon terbelalak dengan pemberian Yugi. Buat apa Yugi membayar tunggakan _catering_ dengan cincin? ia hanya butuh mentahannya saja. "Ta-tapi Mutou-san, Ba-bagaimana aku bisa menjual cincin ini jika..."

"Sudahlah, kau gadaikan saja cincin itu. Kekasihku membeli cincin itu di Eropa dan yang kutahu, ia membeli cincin itu seharga setengah miliyar."

"HAH? setengah miliyar?" Varon terbelalak _shock_. Yugi hanya tertawa kecil melihat respon pria _brunet_ itu.

"Ah, sudahlah. Tak masalah. Kekasihku adalah orang kaya. Cincin seperti itu bagai sebuah debu dimatanya. Ambil saja." dengan itu, Varon hanya bisa menatap cincin yang ada di genggamannya saat ini. Seringai iblis pun mulai tampak pada parasnya.

"Akhirnya Tuhan... Kau memberi kesempatan padaku untuk memperbaiki nasib. Hiks... Akan kugadaikan cincin ini. La-lalu... aku akan membuka warung makan sendiri! Warung makan yang lebih besar dan sukses ketimbang milik Darzt! Akan kubalaskan dendamku! Akan kubuat dia yang kelak menjadi pengantar _catering_ di warung makanku! Tunggu pembalasanku, Dartz! Hahahaha!" Varon mulai tertawa lebay seraya mengemudikan motornya dengan ekspresi aneh. Beberapa orang yang melihat Varon, hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala dan mengira bahwa Varon adalah orang sinting.

Setelah memakan _catering_ miliknya yang bermenu '_happy_ jerohan', Yugi mulai merasa kekenyangan. Pria mungil itu mulai berbaring di ranjangnya dan mulai memikirkan sesuatu untuk mengisi waktu luangnya itu. Ia pun menatap ke arah TV layar flat yang baru saja dibelikan oleh Yami sebulan yang lalu. Kekasihnya itu selalu saja senang memanjakan Yugi.

"Semoga saja ada program bagus di TV hari ini." gumam Yugi seraya menyalakan TVnya. Dan beberapa channel TV mulai menyambut penglihatannya.

"Ya! Telah hadir dalam reportase! Hari ini telah ditemukan Gorila kutub bernama 'Rafael' yang diduga telah hidup selama ratusan tahun..."

-Klik-

"Oke, _chart_ lagu terpopuler kali ini ditempati oleh lagu 'Jangan memilih aku' dari Honda Hiroto _feat_ Anzu Mazaki. Kabarnya pemirsa, Setelah bercerai dari Diva pop Vivian wong, Honda terlihat semakin mesra dengan pasangan duetnya, yakni Anzu..."

-Klik-

"Kau masih gadis, atau sudah janda~"

-Klik-

"_This is it_! Pizza penyet bin bekenyekz ala _chief_ Rebbeca Hawkins! Dijamin maknyus pemirsa sekalian! Taburan kejunya~ Wuiih sedap, bok~"

-Klik-

"Jangan lupa ya, dukung aku dalam Alayers mencari bakat! Ketik AMB spasi Funky OTOGZ-i kirim ke 8810. Kirim sebanyak-banyaknya ya! Semakin banyak kalian mengirim sms, maka akan semakin seksi tarian dadu dariku~"

-Klik-

"Kabarnya, mantan vokalis pocongpan, Marik Isthar, telah berstatus tahanan dan kini ditahan di Bareskrim. Seperti yang kita ketahui, Mantan vokalis _band_ pocongpan yang kabarnya dijuluki pocongporn sampai-sampai menjadi popcorn di _Twitter_ itu, telah terlibat skandal video mesum dengan kekasihnya sendiri yakni, Malik Isthalluna dan juga artis terkenal, Cut Keith Cutz. Bagaimana kelanjutan kasus ini? Mari kita saksikan keterangan dari Malik Isthalluna terkait dengan rumor tato kupu-kupu yang ada di pinggulnya, yang katanya sungguh mirip dengan tato yang dimiliki pemeran video mesum tersebut."

"Ya, bisakah anda jelaskan mengapa tato kupu-kupu yang anda miliki bisa mirip dengan tato pemeran video tersebut, Malik?"

"Hei, dengar ya! Sejak kapan aku memiliki tato kupu-kupu dibagian pinggul? Seumur-umur, aku hanya memiliki tato ular di bagian bokong. Dan bahkan, aku berencana untuk mengganti tato di bokongku dengan tato bergambar macan! Sebaiknya, kalian semua jangan terlalu menggembor-gemborkan gosip ini." dengan ketus, Malik mulai meninggalkan kelompok wartawan yang terus saja mengejarnya.

"Ya, Malik terus saja berkilah mengenai rumor tato dan keaslian video yang katanya sudah dipastikan asli 100 persen! Mari kita lihat tanggapan artis kedua yang juga terlibat kasus video mesum mirip artis ini. Dan inilah pernyataan langsung dari Cut Keith Cutz."

"Ya, anda sudah dengar sendiri kan? Keluarga saya tak percaya jika orang yang ada di video itu adalah saya. Dan bahkan seluruh Amerika yakin bahwa itu bukan saya. Ya, saya akui bahwa pakaian dalam beserta bandana bermotif bendera Amerika itu memang milik saya. Tapi, saya tidak tahu benda itu saya simpan dimana. Bisa saja benda itu dicuri orang." jelas Cut Keith Cutz yang saat ini didampingi oleh kuasa hukumnya. Dan bagaimanakah kelanjutan skandal yang semakin rumit ini? Kita tunggu saja...

-Klik-

"Ingin tahu ramalan harian anda? caranya gampang! Tinggal ketik REG spasi MBAH SHADIE kirim ke 9999. Sekali lagi ketik REG spasi MBAH..."

-Klik-

"Ya, saudara-saudara! Bola dioper kepada Aknadin, pemain dari Mesir yang sudah tua bangka itu masihlah terlihat bersemangat dalam menggiring bola! Lalu disampingnya telah ada sang _partner, _Simon! Mereka berencana melakukan kombinasi jurus tendangan emas sungai nil! Tapi, tak lama kemudian, Karim Gonzales, pemain dari Argentina mulai menghadang laju Aknadin! Dan sang kapten Argentina, Mahaad Messi! Juga ikut membantu Karim! Dan apakah yang akan terjadi, saudara-saudara? Dan ternyata! secara mendadak, pasukan bonek mania mulai menerobos masuk ke dalam lapangan hijau! Para _bodyguard_ mulai membentuk pagar betis, pagar kepala, pagar dengkul, pagar bokong dan pagar-pagar lainnya untuk menghalangi laju bonek! Tapi pasukan bonek terus melaju dan ternyata mereka hanya ingin meminta...

...

...Tanda tangan saja, saudara-saudara..."

"Aarrgghh! Acara apa ini? Tak ada yang bagus!" Yugi mendengus kesal. Ia langsung membanting _remote_ TVnya kesamping dan mulai melipat kedua tangannya. Hari itu sepertinya semua program yang ditayangkan seakan menjadi sampah untuk Yugi. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Huff... Disaat begini, Yami malah ada urusan di luar kota. Jou juga tak bisa bermain kesini. Duh... apa yang harus kulakukan?" Yugi mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia sudah kehilangan akal untuk mencari cara agar rasa bosannya sirna. Tak lama kemudian, telah terdengar sumber suara baru yang berasal dari luar. Yugi tak sengaja mendengar percakapan orang lain.

"Dasar kau kutu buku! Hei, sudah 10 jam kau membaca bukumu, Haga! apa kau tak takut jika matamu semakin rabun, hah?" terdengar suara laki-laki yang membentak seseorang.

"Ah! Diam kau, Ryuuzaki! Buku adalah sumber pengetahuanku untuk dapat meneliti tentang serangga!" sahut Haga kesal. Ryuuzaki terlihat hendak mengejek.

"Cih! Terserah kau saja. Dasar kau wajah buku!"

"Aku bukan wajah buku!"

"Wajah buku!"

"Bukan!"

"Wajah buku!"

"Bukaaan!"

Dan percekcokan itu terus berlangsung. Yugi hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya akan hal itu. "ck ck ck... apa-apaan mereka berdua? Wajah buku? Ada-ada saja... Wa...jah buku..." Yugi terdiam sejenak. Entah mengapa kata hinaan itu ingin ia translitkan ke dalam kata inggris.

"Wajah... _Face_! Buku... _Book! _Wajah buku... _Facebook_! Ahahahaha! Alegori yang aneh. _Facebook_..." dan Yugi pun terbelalak seketika.

"Ya, Tuhan! Benar juga! _Facebook_! Kenapa aku tidak _Facebook_kan saja dari tadi!" Yugi menepuk dahinya. Dengan cepat, ia meraih ponselnya di atas meja dan langsung membuka situs besar itu.

"Saatnya _update status! update status!_" Yugi semakin antusias. Pria manis itu mulai _login_ dan mulai melihat beranda _facebook_nya. Dan tak sampai memakan waktu yang lama, ia pun mulai melihat beberapa notifikasi yang muncul di akunnya.

**Katsuya Jounouchi - Yugi Mutou : **Hei, Yug! Aku bosan! Seto tak mengijinkanku keluar rumah! :'(

"Ah, Kasihan Jou..." gumam Yugi seraya membalas pesan _wall_ yang dikirim oleh Jou padanya.

**Yugi Mutou - Katsuya Jounouchi : **Sabar ya, Jou! Andai aku bisa membantu lebih! .

Tak lama kemudian, notifikasi baru mulai muncul.

**Yami Atem - Yugi Mutou : **Aibouuu! *_Hugs and Kiss_* _I miss you_, Aibou... Aku akan mengunjungimu beberapa hari lagi. Dan kau tahu harus mempersiapkan apa untukku... *smirk*

"Dasar mesum!" wajah Yugi mulai memerah. Ia tersipu malu seraya membalas _wall_ kekasihnya.

**Yugi Mutou - Yami Atem : **Selesaikan dulu perkerjaanmu, setelah itu, lakukan yang kau mau. :)

**Rebbeca Hawkins - Yugi Mutou : **Eh, cintaku sedang OL! O.O Kyaaa! XDDD Sayang, mumpung jadwal acara masakku di TV sedang sepi minggu ini, kita kencan, yuk! ^o^/

**Yami Atem - Rebbeca Hawkins : **Hei, kampret! Aibou milikku, tahu! Kalau kau berani mendekatinya, kubunuh kau!

**Rebbeca Hawkins - Yami Atem : **Justru sebaiknya kau yang harus menutup mulutmu, dasar om-om girang! .

**Yami Atem - Rebbeca Hawkins : **Apa! Om-om girang katamu! Aku masih berumur 21 Tahun! Sebaiknya kau jaga mulutmu, anak bayi! D:

**Rebbeca Hawkins - Yami Atem : **Om-om girang~ Tak pantas untuk Yugi! Yugi sayang hanya milikku! Kau pasti menyantet sayangku agar cintaku terpikat padamu! ,/

**Yami Atem - Rebbeca Hawkins : ***_rolled eyes_* -_-' Cih! Dasar cerewet! Terserah apa katamu. Yang jelas, Aibou milikku! Sebaiknya kau nikahi makhluk yang sejenis dengan dirimu! Nikahi saja bebek-bebek tetangga! Dasar, bayi!

**Rebbeca Hawkins - Yami Atem : **Om jelek! Om jelek! Om jelek! Om jelek! Om jelek!

**Yami Atem - Rebbeca Hawkins : **Bebek kampret! Bebek kampret! Bebek kampret! Bebek kampret!

"Aarrggh! Ya Tuhan, mengapa mereka berdua selalu bertengkar seperti ini! Ugh! Aku hanya ingin mencari ketenangan!" Yugi mulai muak. Ia pun segera beralih menuju beranda kawan-kawannya yang lain. Disana, Ia sudah dihujam dengan beraneka ragam isi status orang lain. Diantaranya adalah...

**Ryou Bakura : **Metodologi sulit sekali... :( [12 _comment, 3 people like this._]

**Shizuka Kawai : **Ia mengkhianati cintaku. Aku akan selalu tenggelam dalam distopia hatiku... [32 _comment_, 5 _people like this_]

**Ishizu Isthar : **Semoga Adikku, Malik, dapat diberi ketabahan atas rumor tato yang menghadangnya. Aku tahu bahwa kau maniak macan dan bukan maniak kupu-kupu, adikku! Lanjutkan! Kakak selalu mendukungmu! [55 _comment, 60 people like this._]

**Kisara White Princess : **Sayatan pisau adalah napasku. Leherku tercekat akan keterpurukan. Aku menantinya namun ia berpaling. Kini, tertinggalah aku dalam kepalsuan perasaanku sendiri. Aku menangis. Air mataku mengalir. Pecahkan saja gelasnya biar ramai! Biar mengadu sampai ke hutan! [77 _comment, 75 people like this._]

**Darzt : **Banyak yang ngutang tunggakan _catering _di warung makanku... *_sigh_* [1 _comment, _Pegasus J. Crawford_ like this._]

**Noa : **4KU BUK4N 4L4Y! [0 _comment_, Th3 4L4y L0V3rz _and 100 other Alayers like this_]

**Akefia Bakura : **I WILL KILL YOU, FREAKS! F**K! YOU SUCH AN AS*HOL* BEEP! BEEP! BEBEEP! DIEEE! [123 _comment_, 72 _people like this_]

**Seto Kaiba : **Disaat kerja, mendadak rindu sama emak... [251 _comment, 80 people like this._]

**Mokuba Kaiba : **Aku kangen emak! TT^TT [44 _comment_, Seto Kaiba _like this_]

**Amelda Wati : **Panas! Panas, cak! Ojok halangi dalanan tah! Piye toh iki mas! [25 _comment, 8 people like this._]

**Rafael The Dangdut Holic : **Kenapa ada gorila kutub yang bernama sama denganku? Aku tak terima kenyataan ini! D: [300 _comment, 126 people like this._]

**Dartz - Pegasus J. Crawford : **_RAPE FOREVER! _[0 _comment, 500 people like this._]

"Oh Ra..." setelah melihat list status tak jelas yang ada di berandanya, Yugi seakan _jawdrop_. Benar-benar terlihat jelas bahwa para _Facebookers_ sedang labil dan stress. Keraguan muncul dibenaknya. Ia tak mungkin mengusir kebosanannya dengan bertengger di _Facebook_. Bisa-bisa, ia tertular stress dengan para _Facebookers _yang lain.

"Sebaiknya aku ke _Twitter_. Semoga saja situs itu bisa menyelamatkanku." dengan harapan terakhir, Yugi mulai masuk ke dalam satu-satunya situs yang tersisa. Ia hanya bisa berharap, dapat mengusir kebosanan melalui _alternative_ terakhir ini. Dengan cepat, Yugi kembali _login _ke dalam akun lamanya dan mulai melihat _mentions_ dan _time line _yang ada. Dan ternyata...

**(at)Fujoshi4Ever : **Kyaa! Mahaad Messi x Karim Gonzales berjaya! . #_Worldcup_

**(at)PutriFujoBola**__**: **Ih! Jijay kau! masa Argentina x Argentina sih! Mending juga gue US x UK! RT **(at)Fujoshi4Ever : **Kyaa! Mahaad Messi x Karim Gonzales berjaya! . #_Worldcup_

**(at)DedemitShinting : **US x UK suka player yang mana loe? -_- RT **(at)PutriFujoBola**__**: **Ih! Jijay kau! masa Argentina x Argentina sih! Mending juga gue US x UK!

**(at)Fujoshi4Ever : **Gue teteplah! Bobasa x Shada! Muahahaha! XD #PLAK! RT **(at)DedemitShinting : **US x UK suka player yang mana loe? -_- RT **(at)PutriFujoBola**__**: **Ih! Jijay kau! masa Argentina x Argentina sih! Mending juga gue US x UK!

**(at)DedemitShinting : **Yang sinting disini siapa sih? Kayaknya kita perlu tukar penname deh... -_-' RT**(at)Fujoshi4Ever : **Gue teteplah! Bobasa x Shada! Muahahaha! XD #PLAK! RT **(at)DedemitShinting : **US x UK suka player yang mana loe? -_- RT**(at)PutriFujoBola**__**: **Ih! Jijay kau! masa Argentina x Argentina sih! Mending juga gue US x UK!

**(at)OtogiRyuujiAMB : **Tetep dukung saya! Ketik AMB spasi Funky OTOGZ-i kirim ke 8810. Kirim sebanyak-banyaknya ya! Hidup dadu _dance_! #DaduManiacs

**(at)ManaSeriosaAMB : **Lupakan soal dadu _dance_! Lebih baik dukung saya! Ketik AMB spasi Mana kirim ke 8810. Saatnya menjayakan musik Seriosa di tanah air! .

**(at)OtogiRyuujiAMB : **Eh **(at)ManaSeriosaAMB **Hentikan bacot gak mutu loe! Sportif dikit napa sih?

**(at)ManaSeriosaAMB : **Cih! Diem aja loe, Dadu bolot! Tarian gak mutu! Jual tampang doang loe! RT **(at)OtogiRyuujiAMB : **Eh **(at)ManaSeriosaAMB **Hentikan bacot gak mutu loe! Sportif dikit napa sih?

**(at)OtogiRyuujiAMB :**Enak aja jual tampang! Loe tuh yang belagu! RT **(at)ManaSeriosaAMB : **Cih! Diem aja loe, Dadu bolot! Tarian gak mutu! Jual tampang doang loe! RT **(at)OtogiRyuujiAMB : **Eh **(at)ManaSeriosaAMB **Hentikan bacot gak mutu loe! Sportif dikit napa sih?

**(at)ManaSeriosaAMB :**Halah! Dadu bolot kebanyakan bacot! Mana muka udah kayak tempe! Keluar aja loe dari AMB! Loe tuh gak pantes ada di panggung AMB! Dasar tempe penyet loe, kampret! RT **(at)OtogiRyuujiAMB : **Enak aja jual tampang! Loe tuh yang belagu!

**(at)OtogiRyuujiAMB :**Heh, sarap! Ngajakin perang ya loe? Hah! Jijik kau! Gilani! J****K! RT **(at)ManaSeriosaAMB : **Halah! Dadu bolot kebanyakan bacot! Mana muka udah kayak tempe! Keluar aja loe dari AMB! Loe tuh gak pantes ada di panggung AMB! Dasar tempe penyet loe, kampret! RT **(at)OtogiRyuujiAMB : **Enak aja jual tampang! Loe tuh yang belagu!

**(at)AMBcentral : **Mas, anda peserta AMB kan? Mulutnya tolong di jaga ya, mas? Jaga imej anda dengan baik. Tidak perlu mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor seperti tadi. RT **(at)OtogiRyuujiAMB : **Heh, sarap! Ngajakin perang ya loe? Hah! Jijik kau! Gilani! J****K! RT **(at)ManaSeriosaAMB : **Halah! Dadu bolot kebanyakan bacot! Mana muka udah kayak tempe! Keluar aja loe dari AMB! Loe tuh gak pantes ada di panggung AMB! Dasar tempe penyet loe, kampret!

**(at)OtogiRyuujiAMB : **O-oh, iya mas, maaf. Heheh… ^^;a RT **(at)AMBcentral : **Mas, anda peserta AMB kan? Mulutnya tolong di jaga ya, mas? Jaga imej anda dengan baik. Tidak perlu mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor seperti tadi. RT **(at)OtogiRyuujiAMB : **Heh, sarap! Ngajakin perang ya loe? Hah! Jijik kau! Gilani! J****K!

**(at)ManaSeriosaAMB :**Hahahahahaha! RT **(at)OtogiRyuujiAMB : **O-oh, iya mas, maaf. Heheh… ^^;a RT **(at)AMBcentral : **Mas, anda peserta AMB kan? Mulutnya tolong di jaga ya, mas? Jaga imej anda dengan baik. Tidak perlu mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor seperti tadi.

**(at)OtogiRyuujiAMB : **DAMN YOU! **(at)ManaSeriosaAMB**

"Ya ampun, _worldcup _sudah dipenuhi dunia fujoshi yaoi. Bahkan AMB juga?" Yugi hanya bisa melongo melihat realitas itu. Pada akhirnya, ia mulai menge-_check _list _trending topic _hari ini. Dan _jawdrop_nya pun semakin bertambah lebar. TT kali ini semakin parah dan sangat kreatif sekali.

**(at)MalikIshtalluna : (at)MarikPocongPorn **I LOVE YOU PUL!

"What the hell!" ponsel Yugi terlepas dari tangannya. Yugi hanya dapat cengo dan menganga. Lagi-lagi skandal Bronzeshipping(?) mendominasi fic ini. Ia benar-benar _sweatdrop_ dan hanya menganga heran. Disaat ia ingin mengusir kebosanannya dari dunia nyata dengan menuju dunia maya, ternyata kedua dunia itu sama-sama mencekam. Gosip artis tak penting ada dimana-mana. Orang-orang labil dan stress berkeliaran. Yugi hanya bisa pasrah dengan tatapan kosong. Inilah dunianya. Dunia yang penuh dengan keunikan dan keanehan. Dan Yugi hanya dapat mengeluh dengan begitu lemas. Semoga ia tak menjadi gila karena semua ketidakwajaran yang terjadi.

"JENG, BESOK TONGKOL LAGI YA?"

"IYA! SEKALIAN TITIP BAWAIN SAYUR JENGKOL YA, BU!"

"SIP, JENG!"

"_CATERING! CATERING!"_

"Oh... Ra..."

**-FIN-**

**A/N : **Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah membaca _oneshot_ ini. Maaf jika ficnya gaje dan garing. Semoga dapat menghibur dan mohon _review_nya, terima kasih! ^^


End file.
